


Marry you? [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: Frederick is dreading to go visit his mother for Christmas, she's far too nosy. So, Frederick so kindly asks you to marry him, and attend the dinner with him.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Marry you? [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble, I don't really know what to make of it. But, enjoy it anyway.

Upon waking into Frederick's office, I saw him bitterly ending a phone call then slamming his desk phone down with far more force than anyone would deem necessary. He looked agitated and annoyed, as if he was on the edge of exploding.

I cautiously placed the cup of coffee, he had asked me to get him, on his desk in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, carefully, but with an eyebrow raised in interest. He scoffed.

"That would be the understatement of the century. My mother just called," I winced, as if the words had burned me. I'd seen Frederick's mother at the hospital once or twice before, she was a lovely woman, but quite... motherly.

"What did she want?" Frederick rolled his eyes and took a sip of the burning hot cup of coffee.  
"She was calling about our Christmas dinner tomorrow."  
"And?" I asked, intrigued. He sighed.

"She might have... some how... by accident... assumed that I am engaged," I didn't mean to snort, but I did, earning a death threatening glare from him.  
"How did that happen?" Frederick propped his feet up onto the dash of his desk, momentarily leaning his head back against his seat and shutting his eyes.

"She's been nagging at me, since forever, to find someone. So, when the opportunity came, I allowed her to assume that I got engaged to someone," I was smirking, finding amusement in the story.

"And now she wants to meet this wonderful woman?"  
"Yeah," he grumbled. I chuckled.  
"Well, good luck with that one," I turned to head out of his office and retreat back to my desk.

Suddenly, Frederick bolted up from his seat.  
"Hey, (Y/N)!" he called me back to his attention. I turned to face him again. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

I tilted my head from left to right, as if I needed to think about it, then shrugged my shoulders.  
"Nothing special, why?"

"Marry me," I chocked on my own spit, my face turning blood red. I'd never, in a million years, think that I would have heard those words coming from Frederick Chilton's mouth.

"Marry you?" Frederick walked around his desk, an evil - genius smile on his lips.

"Yes, you're perfect. You already know me, and so, my mother won't be able to tell the difference. Please?" there's another thing I never thought I'd hear him say.

I stood frozen, starting to think of all the possible ways the night could actually end.  
"Ugh... sure, I guess," Frederick practically leaped with joy, instantly pulling me into a tight hug, both making me laugh and blush.

"Fantastic, I'll pick you up tomorrow evening, at six. Wear something nice," he started walking back towards his desk.

"I don't have a ring," he waved me off.  
"Don't worry about it, just wait for me."

***

I was nervous for many different reasons. I'd taken note of Frederick's mother the few times I saw her. I could positively say that she had no shame and absolutely no filter. I didn't want to do something that would upset her.

I was dressed in one of my nicest dresses, that could still be considered casual if the occasion was right. It was a little black number, that flowed out from my waist down and stopped a little higher up than mid - thigh. The dress was sleeveless, leaving my neck and prominent cleavage exposed. The dress could, perhaps, have been considered slightly inappropriate, but then again, there were many different ways that the night could turn out.

Frederick, pushing me up against my front door. His hand slowly trailing up my thigh, taking the skirt of the dress with. His mouth on my neck while he moaned into my ear.

I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to be disappointed. It's not like this night was changing our professional relationship. However, I may or may not have went out and bought lingerie.

There was a knock on my front door. I took one last, deep breath before I opened it.

Frederick was immensely dressed down, well, considering what he normally wore to work, he could now be considered as dressed down. He was dressed in a pair of black suit pants, with a white open collar button down tucked into his pants. The most formal thing he had on, was probably the black sports coat and Italian leather shoes.

"Wow, you look stunning," Frederick murmured, seeming as stunned with my appearance as I was with his. I blushed at the compliment, feeling a subtle heat settle in the pit of my stomach. I smiled.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," he seemed taken aback at the compliment and stood stunned for a few heartbeats, not knowing how to properly react. So, he cleared his throat and held a bottle of wine out towards me.

"I brought you a bottle of wine for offering up your Christmas for me," I took the bottle from him and set it aside.

"It's no problem at all, really. At least I'm getting out of the house for Christmas this year," I locked the door behind us and we started making our way to his car.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he suddenly stopped, pulling a beautiful silver wedding ring from his pants pocket. He took my hand in his, and I reveled in the feel of his veined hand holding mine. How smooth and warm the skin of his hands were. And how his touch sent shivers running up and down my spine. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger, giving me a small smile before continuing his walk to the car.

During the drive over, I couldn't stop staring down at the ring. I was simple, yet elegant. It had a thin, twisting band, that held a rose at the center of it, and in the center of the rose there was a diamond.

"Do you like it?" Frederick asked with a grin on his perfect lips, glancing between me and the road.

"It's gorgeous, where did you find it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the ring.  
"I bought it," he answered nonchalantly. My eyes went wide and I turned to face him.  
"You bought it?" I exclaimed in disbelief. He shrugged.  
"Yes, why not?"  
"Because were not actually engaged, and it must've been expensive."

Frederick chuckled.

"But, it looks pretty on you," I scoffed, causing Frederick to laugh. "Besides, I want this to seem as believable as possible, and you can't do that with a cheap ring and a mother who will definitely want to inspect it."

***

Frederick had his arm secured tightly around my waist while we walked up to the front door, his fingers itching to slide lower.

"Alright, last chance, is there anything you want to go over?" I shook my head 'no', and Frederick knocked on the door.

I took Frederick's hand in mine, threading my fingers through his and squeezing lightly. The door swung open.

"You're late Fred- Oh God, she actually exists! Thank the lord, my baby found a wife," Frederick sighed in misery while his mother ushered us inside and shut the door.

"Mom, this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my mother," I cheerfully stuck my hand out towards her, with a bright smile on my lips.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet-" she cut me short, pulling me into her arms.

"Oh, thank the Gods, I'm still going to live to meet my grandbabies!" my red cheeks betrayed my false composure.

She ushered us into the dinning room, where the table had already been decked and the food had already been set out on hotplates.

Frederick sat beside me and his mother sat across from us both. We dished up, mostly in silence. And then, the questions came one after the other.

"So, when's the wedding?"  
"We, actually, haven't decided on a date yet," I answered after swallowing down the bite of food.

"Oh, you don't want to wait too long, now. All the good venues might get booked," Frederick grumbled something incoherent under his breath, which his mother did not miss. "What was that?"

"I said, I think we'll be fine, Mom," I don't think that was what he really said, but luckily his mother quickly continued talking into the next topic of conversation.

"So, when do you two plan on giving this old lady a pair of grandkids?" the plates had been cleared off the table, now we all simply sat with a glass of something and talked. Well, Frederick's mother talked, we listened and answered questions.

I looked over at Frederick, he simply shrugged, clearly already use to his mother acting the way she did.

"We don't know yet," I replied simply, noticing Frederick's sinful smirk behind his whiskey tumbler.

The casual interrogation continued, but I zoned out. Frederick placed his hand on my bare thigh, casually stroking his thumb over the skin. I stuttered over my words a little, and his smirk grew wider and more mischievous.

Maybe this night could still turn out the way I wanted it to.

***

Fredrick and I were laughing when we stopped in front of my front door.  
"Your mother sure does ask a lot of questions," I said, unlocking my front door. Fredrick planted his one hand on the doorframe.

"Sure, let's go with that," we both gave a laugh.

"Nightcap?" I offered, pointing my thumb over my shoulder to gesture for him to come inside.

"I really wish I could, but, I still need to stop by the office to get everything ready for tomorrow's board meeting."  
"Ah, yes, the annual 'which psycho gets to stay after New Year'."

He nodded, laughing.  
"Exactly."  
"Hey, Batman, maybe try to take a break and take advantage of the little things every now and then," I teased, earning a scoff.

Before anything else could be said, Frederick stepped forward, confidently placing his hands on my hips.  
"If you insist," his words were hushed as he leaned down.

His breath was hot on my skin, his lips easily melting against my own. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me flush against his broad chest. I laced my fingers through his soft hair, almost instinctively, then tugged gently, causing him to react by biting down on my bottom lip. His tongue then licked along the line of my lips and I parted them for him.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, his fingers digging into the skin of my hips so hard that I knew there would be bruises in the morning to remind me of this exact moment. A soft moan escaped me by accident, causing Frederick to tighten his already deathly grip on me.

And the, as soon as it had started, his soft, warm lips left mine. And I whined, hearing him chuckle when I did. He traced the pad of his thumb across my plump lip, placing a peck there then stepping away completely.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said. I barely nodded, my lips still parted in shock.  
"The... The ring," was all I could pathetically manage to say to him.  
"Keep it, it gives me an excuse to come back here again."


End file.
